


Solar Eclipse | teukchul

by ap_kibum



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen, god AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ap_kibum/pseuds/ap_kibum
Summary: - "do you know why the solar eclipse happens?"In which the bastard son of the stars battle with the prince of fire leads to a life long peace deal.





	Solar Eclipse | teukchul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [park jungsoo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=park+jungsoo).



_do you know why the solar eclipse happens?_

 

 

 

Kim Heechul, son of the stars. The god of the moon was an ambitious fool, brave and fierce. He walked across the land of the mortals as he was excommunicated from the council of the gods and goddess, for insulting Lee Kim Saeun, goddess beauty and love. Wife of Lee Sungmin god of the theatre.  

Even though the god knew of this punishment he continued to walk in sorrow. He's the god of the moon,  **he** is what made the sky fall dark every night. Heechul came to a stop once he noticed a lone building, he questioned to walk in, but eventually, he did. He stormed in, it was a pub, but everyone inside was asleep, the only one awake was the tender. He approached the mortal, "You sir, what is going on here, why must everyone be asleep." he asked. The man took a breath, "these men follow the stars home, but the moon hasn't risen and the sun hasn't set." he spoke to Heechul.

 

Heechul took a breath, furrowing his brows. "I guess that is my fault then..." he mumbled. 

 

"Well, why would that be young sir?" The tender asked.

 

The god questioned himself whether to tell the man or not, before deciding not too. "Thank you for your information tender," he dug through his pocket before leaving 50 coins, "your words will help you and may the gods bless you." Heechul spoke before leaving the pub to walk back into the abyss. 

 

The sun still burned brightly into his eyes, but he knew it was past his time to bring the moon up, but this was a protest, he would not bring the moon up until he was allowed back into the council. He took one more step until he fell, fell a long way down. He hit the group and got back up

 

"Kim Heechul you moron!" a familiar voice spoke from the darkness, a snap was heard and light instantly lit up the room. Heechul looked up to see Park Jungsoo, prince of fire, god of the sun.  

 

Heechul crumbled at his words, he and Jungsoo were friends since birth, nine days apart. The two of them were considered ying and yang of the god and goddess realm. Jungsoo's eyes sparkled with kindness but the flames of his ambitious soul. 

 

"Park Jungsoo it's not what it appears, she threatened me" he pleaded, Heechul was terrified of flames and he knew Jungsoo wouldn't think twice before doing anything to him, especially in this situation. 

"I am not a fool like you Kim Heechul! I will not wither with my views just because you messed yourself up!" Jungsoo snarled. This was the angriest the younger god had seen his friend. 

 

"Please Park Jungsoo.." The moon god pleaded.

 

"I'm not gonna hurt you Kim Heechul as I said, I'm no fool. I know I need you to continue your job, and that's why I've brought you here." The prince sputtered. 

 

Heechul got himself up to meet the height of the other, "I'm not bringing the moon up, not until I'm let back into the council. We are what run this land Park Jungsoo, without me men can't get home, and without thou, the earth would freeze and harvest will never grow." Heechul's voice had felt like a thousand spears pierced through Jungsoos body. "Do you understand? This is my protest, not yours if you don't want to join me that's your choice, but know when the earth burns under your control, you'd wish you would have joined me in this battle Park Jungsoo." 

 

"Kim Heechul..." Jungsoo was timid to say his next words, "I was the one who choose to kick you out, no one else, but me." He admitted to it, Park Jungsoo prince of fire and god of the sun had kicked his own best friend out of the council of god and goddess. 

 

Shocked the younger god took a step back, "You? You'd betray me? Just like that Park Jungsoo, I thought, I thought we were friends." Heechul muttered feeling completely backstabbed. The once brave god felt small.

 

"Yes, and I feel disgusted in myself, but it was for the better Kim Heechul. You may control the moon and lead our men home, but you're childish, selfish, and overly confident. You bring nothing new to the table. You just need time, you are not mature enough to have such an important role." Jungsoo told him harshly. "Please... understand me."

 

Heechul slapped him, "Understand you? Why would I ever want to, I was born into this world for that role for this place and you're trying to take it away from me? How am I supposed to live if I don't bring the moon up and down every night."

 

Jungsoo taken aback at the sudden pressure to his face burns with anger, he tries to calm himself down, "Okay, What if we make a deal Kim Heechul, I raise the sun you take the moon, we let you back into the council, and you forgive me..."

 

"Forgive you? Who do you think I am? A coward!" Heechul yelled at him.

 

"Forgive me, yes, and every 75 years to show our peace we let the sun and the moon align, showing the mortals that we can co-exist at one. Like a story of ying and yang, light and dark, hot and cold, the oceans and the deserts, _day and night,_ are we in this together Kim Heechul?"

Jungsoo stuck his hand out to shake Heechuls hand,

 

"Deal."

__

_ The two watch outside as the first time in history the sun and moon aligned as one.  _


End file.
